


The Relentless Pursuers!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Amara's back, Cas is confused, Castiel's First Kiss, Dean lectures Cas on kissing, Dean likes Cas, Dean wants Cas in the closet again, F/M, First Kiss, Gabe is brave, Human Meg, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Spoilers, not much else to say, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: The girl everyone had forgotten about has returned... Amara - and she's not alone! The boys will have to evade these stalkers, all the while feelings for one another rising to the surface!





	1. Chapter 1

Today at the Host Club was like every other day, each entertaining their own customers happily. Everything was going perfectly; Castiel’s secret was safe, Kevin was budgeting, Michael and Lucifer were being their usual, plotting selves, Sam and Gabe were eating candy and bickering playfully, and Dean had the girls all over him like moths to a light. Nothing new. Then the large front doors burst open, a group of girls standing there, beaming. The club didn’t really pay mind, waving and smiling before going back to their conversations. The group went up to Kevin, an assertive girl in the front talking to him. He nodded and they split up. Each going to different tables; a girl in deep purple to Cas, one in yellow to Sam, one in red to Lucifer, deep blue to Michael, and a familiar black-dressed one sauntering to Dean. He looked up and his eyes widened, immediately standing.

“Amara, what are you doing here?” he asked, both confused and slightly mad. Didn’t she remember when he said she couldn’t go there? She tried to get Cas in trouble, something Dean would not tolerate under any circumstances.

“I’ve come to pay a visit,” she said simply, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, “I’ve missed you, actually.” Dean rolled his eyes and sat down.

“Fine, just this once. And don’t be mean to Cas.” Dean looked over at the undercover angel, who was now talking to the girl who had joined him. Apparently she had gotten a private reservation.

“Hey, Clarence,” she said in a smooth voice. Cas tilted his head to the side, perplexed.

“Clarence?”

“It’s a nickname.” She leaned forward, elbow on the table and her hand supporting her head as she looked him over. “You’re handsome, you know that?” Cas nodded.

“As I’ve been told. I don’t agree very much, though.” The girl laughed.

“You’re even more beautiful than an angel.” Cas blinked a few times, shocked by the compliment.

“Oh- I… Thank you.”

“I’m Meg, by the way, unicorn.” Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Another nickname, I assume?”

“Yeah.” Cas’ gaze found Dean’s and he gave a silent message;  _ What’s going on? _ Dean only shrugged. Cas, in turn, looked toward Sam. Sam was waiting patiently until the girl actually quieted down, the girl squealing and he could’ve sworn hearts were forming around her.

“Hi, Sam!” she said excitedly, hands clasped in front of her chin as she smiled a gigantic grin. “I’m Becky!”

“Hi, Becky.”

“Oh my God, your voice is so much better than I imagined!” Gabe laughed, trying to muffle it with his hand. Sam punched him in the arm and Becky’s smile seemed to grow, if that even was possible. Gabe took a glance toward Michael and Lucifer, who were chatting with their girls.

“So I have Ambriel,” Michael began.

“And I have Ruby,” Lucifer finished. The girls nodded. Ambriel pushed her glasses up.

“Michael, you’re so handsome,” she praised, sighing from content.

“Lucifer, you’re so mischievous,” Ruby said with a smirk that made Lucifer raise an eyebrow from interest. Dean felt an overwhelming feeling of suspicion.

“Amara, what are you planning?” She grinned and chuckled, clearly having something up her sleeve.

“Oh, I just got their biggest fans their own spots as customers.” Dean rose an eyebrow, suspicious, but knew they shouldn’t give up anyone in order to keep their reputation. He decided that if anything were to go awry only then they’d step in.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls seemed to cling onto their hosts, even when they had other appointments. By the time the end of the day’s work rolled around, they were still there. Cas was cleaning the dishes again with Meg by his side, talking to her in short conversation. Meg pouted and looked to Cas’ hands which were deftly scrubbing icing off a white, ornate plate. “Can I help?” she asked, Cas blinking a few times before shaking his head and smiling at her, turning the faucet to rinse the soap bubble-covered utensils and dishes.

“No thank you, dearest. It’s my job to do. Besides…” He gave her his best charming grin, something he had picked up from the leader of the club as he took out a washcloth, drying his hands before taking Meg’s in his own. “I wouldn’t want your beautiful hands to be soiled.” Meg blushed.

“Alright, if it’s what you want,” she responded, though she still had a bit of defiance in her voice. Cas tried to continue cleaning, going around the room, before Meg finally dragged him to a couch when she deemed his work done. Meg sat beside him, her head on Cas’ shoulder. “So, Clarence, you know you’re my favorite, right?” Now it was Castiel’s turn for his face to flush a soft pink, realizing how beautiful Meg really was and appreciating her recognition.

“Thank you,” he said almost sheepishly, though felt slightly awkward. He heard footsteps and was grateful for the distraction. He stood and stepped away from Meg, the girl crossing her arms and pouting, to see Lucifer and Michael with their girls proudly displayed on their arms.

“Hey, Cas,” Lucifer greeted cheerfully.

“How’s your girl doing?” Cas glanced to Meg and smiled, making the angel return it albeit nervously.

“This is Meg Masters.” He held out his hand and she took it, standing. “Meg, this is Michael and Lucifer.” Meg looped her arm in Cas’ as the other girls were doing, his face coming to burn even hotter. “Um…” They could hear a loud conversation and someone squealing.

“Oh Sam!” Becky fawned, “you’re so handsome and strong! You’re  _ much _ better than the others!” She nearly jumped around him, the tall host chuckling while Gabriel rolled his eyes, trying to stay beside him as Becky nearly made a one-woman wall around her favorite. “If I had a love potion you could bet I’d spend every last drop on you!” Sam rose his eyebrows and chuckled, both amused and disturbed slightly at the same time. He went over to the couch across from Cas, taking a seat with Becky squirming against him. Cas and Meg sat down again, LM doing the same. There was a hushed argument as Dean neared with Amara, talking to one another. LM craned their necks to hear, their customers following suit.

“What you did to Cas was definitely  _ not _ justified!” Dean fumed, Amara shrugging and keeping her calm demeanor.

“But that pesky man was keeping me away from you,” she said, batting her eyes and leaning against him. Dean pulled away slightly.

“Don’t call Cas ‘pesky’,” he muttered, “he’s anything but a pest.” Dean set his jaw, annoyed. Amara didn’t seem to understand that Cas was important, which confused him. Dean sat at the space beside Cas, Amara on the opposite side and glaring at him, pulling Dean toward her as he smiled at Cas. Kevin, who sat off to the side, exchanged a glance with the host beside him, being Gabriel.

“Girls, it’s past closing time,” Kevin chimed in, writing on a schedule. “I’m afraid we’ll have to ask you to leave.” Ruby groaned.

“Luci, can’t I stay?” she said innocently, giving him puppy-eyes. He chuckled and turned to Michael.

“What do you think, Mike?” Michael smiled.

“Luci, it doesn’t matter if we have the girls here or not,” he said softly, “because all I need is you.” There was silence, everyone more than uncomfortable. “Okay, then.” Everything was quiet, anyone looking for a conversation starter.

“I think we should take our leave,” Ambriel piped up, “our hosts need their sleep.” Amara nodded in approval.

“Girls?” They all stood up at the same time, almost like a pack, and left. The hosts all looked toward one another, feeling more apprehensive about them by the minute.


	3. Chapter 3

The minute the club walked into the room they all paused from surprise. It wasn’t that everything was already set up, but it was the fact that their fans were waiting for them patiently, sipping coffee or tea and eating some cake. Meg was the first to spot them, smiling at Cas. “Hey, Clarence.” Immediately all the girls’ heads turned toward them, the customers rising from their seats and going to their hosts, pulling them all away to their own designated spots. Meg gently pulled Cas to a two-seater table by the window filtering in beautiful sunlight, passing by Amara. Amara shot Cas a smirk and the angel tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow. They sat and started up a conversation, Dean narrowing his eyes at the dark-haired woman.

“What game are you playing?” he asked, more suspicious than ever. He whipped out his phone and scrolled through YouTube, finding the video Cas had posted about the club, and went down to the comments section. Amara rose an eyebrow as Dean handed it to her, Amara reading it over with a bored expression. “I know something’s up.” Amara laughed.

“Oh Dean, I was just thinking that maybe you should focus on the more…  _ devoted _ clients. Besides, you spend too much time with that Castiel of yours.” She leaned in and whispered, “I thought you needed some time apart. This is a good thing.” Dean was disgusted by the mere idea. To be separated from Cas was to be separated from a brother or a best friend, maybe even someone who meant more than that to him. He shook his head.

“I don't care who I spend my damn time with, but I'm not gonna leave Cas hanging.” He tried to build up an argument, thrumming the fingers of his right hand on the table. “What if he needs me? Then what?” he tried, raising his eyebrows.

“Then he can ask the other hosts,” Amara said smoothly, crumbling Dean’s defense. “See, you need someone who can care about you. As in  _ love _ . You don't like men, now, do you?” Dean wanted to say  _ I love angels, _ but held his tongue. He couldn't reveal Cas’ secret.

“He could be an exception,” Dean muttered, staring down at the ground with a blush on his cheeks. Amara quirked up an eyebrow, entertained.

“An  _ exception _ ?” Dean looked up at her and glared.

“Just stop talking about it. Cas is a nice guy who doesn’t deserve what you did and what you might be planning to do.” Dean sat back and huffed out a breath. “Kev, ain’t it time to open?”

“Yeah,” Kevin said from off to the side, clicking a few times on his computer, “and none of these ladies made an appointment.” Dean smirked slightly.

“Okay, ladies, this was fun, but we gotta get ready. Come back later, but remember, you actually have to leave at some point.” Sam glanced to Becky when he said that last part, the girl only sighing and staring at him with a far away look.

“It was nice talking to you again,” Cas told Meg with a smile, “I hope to see you later.” Truly, he somewhat only said that for the sake of being polite. Their interactions kind of confused him with its intent, along with the other girls making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

“I’ll be sure to, Clarence.” She blew him a kiss as she stood and Cas tilted his head to the side, puzzled. All the girls said their goodbyes, the air getting lighter when they finally left. All the men let out a relieved sigh at their absence.

“That was so awkward,” Gabe finally said, having been quiet the whole time.

“Yep,” Sam said with a nod.

“Definitely,” Dean agreed.

“I feel the same,” Cas added.

“That’s for sure,” Kevin chimed in. Only LM were quiet, both grinning and shrugging in sync.

“I kinda like it,” they both laughed, everyone shooting them angered stares.

Cas smiled slightly, finding a small bit of hilarity in the situation. “Of course  _ they’d _ say that.”


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, the music room was flooded with women and angels that day. Everything seemed to be fine as per usual, not a single one of the obsessors around. They all felt relieved, some outwardly and others internally, still having it all the same.

They were almost home free, the group chatting happily at the end of the day about something that had Cas giggling and laughing, the others along with him. That was when they heard an extra laugh. They all had varying reactions; Dean’s mind went straight to urban legend, and either killing the thing or protecting Cas; LM wondering what the hell was going on; Gabe wanting to grab any candy he could and run; Sam knowing he had to kill whatever supernatural being was in the room; and Kevin immediately looking for the source. Cas blinked a few times, not knowing whether or not to be scared. The voice being found out, another said ‘sh’.

“Okay, is this just me, or are we in the middle of a teenager’s campfire story?” Dean asked cautiously, slyly moving closer to Cas. 

“Yeah, kinda got that vibe,” Sam replied, looking around without turning his head. There were hushed whispers before Castiel stood, all watching in confusion as he went over to the room containing the food storage. He opened it and Becky tripped out, Cas catching her easily.

“They snuck in soon after I had gotten more cake for everyone,” Cas said simply, much to the astonishment of the club, “I didn’t want to bother anyone with it.” Becky frowned against Cas’ chest, obviously disappointed with who caught her, the angel helping her stand. “I’m sorry for making you fall.”

“It’s fine,” she said with a nod, then turning her sights on Sam. “Sam!”

“Oh crap,” Sam muttered.

“Hey, Clarence,” Meg said as she sauntered over to Cas’ side. The other girls emerged from the room, Ambriel adjusting her glasses and smiling widely while Ruby winked, Amara standing in the back with her arms crossed.

“Dean,” she called, “I’m back.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Dean got up from his seat, the men doing as he did. “You friggin’ snuck into our damn club room?”

“It isn’t a ‘club room’,” Amara stated, using air quotes, “it’s a music room you claimed. There’s a difference.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated, while the girls bombarded their favorite hosts. Gabriel could barely get past Becky and Amara kept pulling Dean away whenever he tried to talk to Cas. 

They somehow ended back on the couches only mere minutes after the girls’ discovery. The hosts would’ve opened their mouths to say they had to leave if they had the chance, the girls speaking so much.

“What do you think about the newest movie?” Ruby asked. Amara shrugged.

“It wasn’t that good. The lead didn’t have my Dean’s sparkling eyes.”

“Or Clarence’s lips.”

“Not even Lucifer’s cunning!”

“Or Michael’s sense of logic.”

“Excuse me,” Cas said quietly, but was cut off.

“The female lead would never have been good enough for my Sam,” Becky said, shaking her head.

“Excuse me,” Cas tried again, now louder.

“That bitch could never possibly match up to any of our hosts.” Ruby leaned against Lucifer’s side, smiling up at him. “Especially you, Luci.”

“No, Michael’s the best,” Ambriel argued.

Amara scoffed. “Seriously? You really are stupid enough to think he’s better than Dean? Honestly.”

“Excuse me!” All the women quieted down, Cas letting out a soft breath. Everybody was silent in anticipation. “Now, we are absolutely delighted to have your company, but this is… excessive.” He smiled, trying to use his charm to aid in the persuasion. “We’d be glad to see you outside of work, but not in this kind of setting.” All the girls had different expressions on their faces.

“Excessive?!” Becky said, outraged, after a second.

“This is nowhere  _ near _ excessive!” Ruby shouted. Cas’ smile fell and he gulped. As they began yelling at him he looked to Dean and mouthed ‘go’. He nodded to the others and they quietly slipped away, Dean staying behind.

“Do you want my foot up your ass?!” Ruby threatened.

“Clarence, do you really think we spend too much time together?” As the girls continued to mindlessly argue a one-sided conversation, Dean got in and grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him up.

“Run!” Cas tried to find an exit before the girls became a pack after prey, the helpless angel running and nearly stumbling over his feet. “Cas, in here!” Off to his left he saw Dean opening the door to the closet they were once stuck in.

“But we’ll get locked in there!” Before Dean could say anything, Sam intercepted Castiel, nearly scoping up as he helped race him over to the front doors.

“Run, Cas, go!” Cas was wide-eyed, confused and slightly scared as the men regrouped and ran as fast as they could down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

“We’ll be safe in here!” LM pulled the doors to a dark and empty classroom. They all went inside, chests heaving. 

“Nonstop,” Dean panted, doubled over with his hands on his knees, “they won't stop.”

“Where's Kevin and Gabriel?” Sam wondered aloud. They all froze with the sounds of running and clicking heels from outside on the pristine floors.

“Where are they?”

“Luci, where are you?”

“Michael?”

“Dean, get your ass out here before I do something worse than throw his bag out the window!” Both Dean and Cas were paralyzed, exchanging a glance.

“Should I…?” Dean asked both quietly and hesitantly. Without hesitation Castiel shook his head.

“No. It doesn't matter. Her threats are empty ones.” Dean stared down at his shoes, thinking. He was about to speak again when the doors flew open and light entered the pitch black room.

“Come on, this way!” Gabriel held the doors open as they left the room, darting around. “Split up! A pack is easier to catch!” They all looked toward one another before nodding.

Dean sprinted down the hall and took a left then a right toward one staircase, Sam two lefts and down the opposite side. Gabriel followed Sam as LM went together to the right and then a left, going into another hall with more classrooms in which to hide, and Cas went right and kept going.

They all went as fast as they could even when their legs wanted to give out, determined to get the girls off their trails.

“Oh Sam!” Becky called when Sam found himself at the end of the hallway across from her. Gabe took position in front of him, putting his arms out.

“Run, moose!” Sam grit his teeth and nodded, turning around and going quickly, looking over his shoulder to see Becky struggling to get past him. It was an all-out war.

“Lucifer, Michael!” Lucifer and Michael ducked into a janitor’s closet as both Ambriel and Ruby went by, chuckling softly to themselves. As soon as the girls were out of earshot they left, immediately realizing they were faking their leave and were closer than they had anticipated.

“Oh crap!” they yelled in unison as they tried to escape, getting far ahead of them in seconds.

Dean was ready to finally say he was prepared to regroup when he stopped. Breathing heavily, hands by his sides, he stood just outside the area of a gigantic window. Amara stood on the other end, a smirk on her face. “Hello, Dean.”

“Why are you doing this?” Dean decided to get straight to the point. “Look, I tried to be nice when it came to-”

“Kicking me out? Yes, I know.” Amara rolled her eyes. “It isn’t that.”

“Then what is?”

“There’s something, some _ one _ , holding you back from being with me.” She chuckled darkly, never breaking eye contact. “And I think I know who it is.” Dean clenched his teeth, hands balling into fists.

“I swear to his father, if you  _ dare _ lay a hand on Cas-”

“Oh, I won’t,” Amara assured him, waving his comment off. Thankfully she hadn't noticed the angelic reference. “I just wanted to make sure it was him.” Dean’s cheeks flushed red.

“He’s a brother to me and I won’t let anyone hurt him. It’s the same for Sammy.” Amara laughed.

“Isn’t that a wonderful sentiment. Well, I know Castiel is  _ very _ unfaithful.” Dean rose an eyebrow, letting out a breath of disbelief.

“Right. Cas isn’t that kinda guy.” Just then a cry rang out, Dean’s eyes growing wide. It took him less than a second for him to run past Amara, down the hallway and toward the sound. He stopped short, shocked, when he saw Cas struggling in a net that had been secretly placed, now lifted in the air with Cas trying not to become entangled in it.

“Please, this is- you can’t!” Cas nearly begged, thrashing. Meg smiled sincerely and let go of the rope holding him up slowly, Cas dropping on his hands and knees when it finally lowered to the floor, the net falling around him. He looked up at her in confusion and slight fear.

“I caught a unicorn, huh? Don’t worry, I wouldn’t hurt someone so pretty.” She held out a hand and he was about to grab it, pulling away slightly, before reluctantly taking it. Neither noticed Dean as Meg leaned in, Cas falling into her kiss. He seemed to accustom to it, moving Meg toward the wall. He put his hands in her hair, kissing her as if experienced. They pulled away after a moment, taking deep breaths.

“You don't think that was his first kiss, do you?” LM asked in unison, making Dean jump out of his skin. The pair stood behind him, casually watching.

Dean finally spoke, saying, “What the hell, Cas?!” The angel looked up with wide eyes, stepping back.

“I- I…” He tried to form coherent sentences but failed to. He sighed, turning to Meg. “My first kiss was rather enjoyable,” he said softly to her, “but I don't… I can't, my heart, it beats for someone else.” Meg nodded.

“It's fine, just know that there's a soft spot for you.” Cas then seemed to turn nervous, opening his mouth to explain, hands playing with each other.

“Look, I- I didn’t… It just…” Dean slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand.

“Cas, you can’t just give your kiss to a stalker! No offense.” Meg shrugged, Dean going over to Castiel and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Seriously, you have to save the first one for someone special! Someone who loves you and cares about you, and- and… Dammit, Cas!” He began rambling about the principles of it, not noticing when Kevin walked in with an adult nearby, the other girls trailing behind.

“It was Amara, she told us we should do it,” Ambriel sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, “please don’t expel us.”

“It’s fine.” Amara, who was now observing the scene as she leaned against the wall, the man going over to her. “Amara Shurley, because of your actions including bullying another student and sending a group to terrorize them, you are officially expelled from Liberum Arbitrium Academy.” Her jaw dropped, the man - most likely the principal - tapped his foot and she began to leave.

“You better pray I don’t come back,” she snarled to Cas as she passed, her dark dress disappearing down the hall, the girls following in her wake. On her way out Meg handed Cas a slip of paper with her phone number and Dean became nearly enraged. Kevin laughed.

“Dean.” He broke his constant stare into Cas’ eyes and stopped talking. “The problem’s taken care of.” He nodded before sighing angrily, shaking his head and pulling away, beginning to pace.

“Honestly, Cas, you don’t even know her! You need to kiss someone who doesn’t follow you around. And the kiss can’t be from impulse unless you love someone, it’s an honor, a- a privilege, that’s why we never kiss the girls! Because we don’t know or love them like that,  _ seriously _ !” He continued and the other members laughed as Cas followed Dean with his eyes.

“So, ya think he’s talking about someone in particular?” Gabe asked, grinning.

“Maybe, who knows.” They burst into another round, holding their stomachs.

“Poor Cas, maybe he should be taking notes!” Sam joked.

“God, Cas, and you know if it’s a real kiss because it’ll be soft and kind and the other person has to love you unconditionally, never invade your space - like, mentally, and physically kinda depends - and offer any kind of assistance whenever and however you need it, and not even mentioning how it happens in the first place…!” Cas tilted his head to the side, listening intently.

“You are all so complicated,” he mumbled, “and oh so fascinating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; Castiel invites the hosts to his home for dinner! Which host will embarrass themselves right off the bat? Who will strive to impress Naomi the most? Which host will be invited to talk to Castiel privately - in his room, of all places? Find out next time in chapter ten, Always Be Sure To Make A Good Impression!


End file.
